Le garçon d'à côté
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que Kudo Shinichi s'installe à côté. C'est à ce moment là que les choses commencent à se compliquer./ KaiShin&ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : The Boy Next Door

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance/Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Kaito n'hésitait pas à admettre qu'il aimait sa maison. Il y avait emménagé i peine un an, après avoir signé un accord avec le théâtre local pour donner des spectacles de magie bihebdomadaire et gérer la scène quand il en avait le temps et qu'il avait besoin d'un lieu accessible à pied, même si rapidement sa maison était devenu un véritable chez lui. Certes, la peinture semblait avoir été faite par un homme ivre sans pouces opposables, et elle ne possédait pas la climatisation, ce qui lui avait valu des journées absolument horribles en été. Mais c'était assez spacieux pour un magicien ambitieux et le jardin lui permettait de faire pousser ses dix-huit sortes de roses différentes, et puis il adorait cet endroit pour ses bordures effilochées et son liseré rouillé.

C'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit à présent obligé de déménager.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Kaito s'appuya lourdement contre la chambranle de la porte, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire, et échouant lamentablement. Devant lui, Kudo Shinichi, dans toute sa splendeur de détective arrogant, fit de même.

Au loin, on entendit un oiseau pépier.

''Oh mon Dieu,'' déclara finalement Shinichi, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé entre eux. ''J'ai acheté un gâteau à _Kaito KID_.'' A cela, Kaito jeta un coup d'œil vers lui pour constater que Shinichi tenait effectivement une boîte blanche venant sans doute d'une boulangerie. Le papier transparent sur le couvercle révélait un sablé aux fraises richement décoré de fraises glacées et, au centre, d'un lapin fondant souriant tenant une baguette. Kaito fut frappé par la beauté surréaliste du geste.

''Pourquoi tu es là ?'' Demanda-t-il au lieu de lui demander si il était vraiment allé dans un magasin pour acheter lui-même le gâteau. La simple pensée de Kudo Shinichi, l'image même du stoïcisme et de l'irritabilité, debout dans une boulangerie et choisissant un gâteau sur un étalage, était à la fois horrible et plutôt adorable. Kaito avait surtout voulu dire que c'était horrible, mais d'une façon assez alarmante, il avait aussi pensé que c'était mignon.

_J'ai besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique_, pensa-t-il.

''N'est-ce pas évident ?'' Répondit Shinichi d'une voix tout aussi vide. ''J'ai emménagé.'' Et puis, absolument horrifié, il désigna la maison située juste à côté de celle de Kaito, vide depuis quatre mois déjà, depuis que son précédent voisin, un pop-star débutant qui avait tendance à porter un maquillage encore plus extravagant que ses vêtements, avait été expulsé. Après avoir été arrêté pour possession de drogue.

Sans voix, Kaito s'étouffa légèrement. Bien sûr, il avait vu des camions s'activer et stationner dans toute la rue, mais il n'avait pas pleinement pris conscience du fait que quelqu'un allait emménager, sans parler que ce serait son ex-rival en tant que cambrioleur.

''Tu n'habites pas dans un manoir de quatre étages ?'' Fut tout ce qu'il réussi à dire.

Shinichi eut l'air peiné. ''Tout d'abord, c'est un peu effrayant que tu saches exactement dans quel type de maison je vivais. Deuxièmement, je voulais avoir ma propre maison plutôt que de vivre chez mes parents. Troisièmement, je voulais une maison qui soit proche du poste de police.''

Hum. Kaito cligna des yeux. En fait, ça avait du sens, étant donné que le commissariat de police n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons. ''Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une maison quelques rues plus loin ?'' Marmonna-t-il.

En roulant des yeux, Shinichi poussa le gâteau vers lui. ''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi ce quartier juste pour vivre à côté de toi, KID.'' Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir la plaque signalétique sur la porte. ''Ou plutôt, Kuroba.'' Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire particulièrement ennuyeux disant clairement : _j'ai un moyen de pression sur toi et je l'exploiterai jusqu'à ma mort. _Malheureusement, c'était un sourire assez familier, même après ne pas avoir vu Shinichi depuis un moment.

Ignorant le gâteau, Kaito tendit la main pour se pincer l'arête du nez. ''Tant pis pour mon identité secrète.''

''Oh, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps mes journées de chasse au KID.'' Rassura rapidement Shinichi en tendant à nouveau le gâteau vers lui. ''Prends le gâteau.''

Kaito scruta alors la boite avec une suspicion naissante. ''Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?''

''Pour l'amour de… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais su que tu serais mon voisin. Pourquoi j'aurais empoisonné un cadeau de bienvenue pour un civil lambda ?''

''Tu l'as rempli d'arsenic, pas vrai ?''

''Prends ce foutu gâteau, Kuroba.''

Kaito le prit à contrecœur. ''Je ne te dois rien pour ça,'' sentit-il le besoin de préciser, et Shinichi soupira avec un levé de sourcil signifiant surement quelque chose comme : _tu me fatigues_.

''C'est un gâteau de bienvenue, pas mon premier né'', soupira-t-il en tournant les talons pour quitter le perron de Kaito dans un léger mouvement de hanches. A cela, Kaito eu le vague sentiment que _ça ne le dérangerai pas d'avoir son premier né avec lui_, réalisation qui vint le frapper en plein visage, parce que _wow_, c'était inattendu.

Incidemment, le gâteau fut délicieux et Kaito en avait mangé plus de la moitié avant qu'Aoko ne passe chez lui, avec Hakuba et leur enfant, et ne le réprimande pour son apport en calories et en sucre.

* * *

La prochaine fois que Kaito vit Shinichi dans un contexte de voisinage (pas lors d'un braquage donc), c'était quelques semaines plus tard. Kaito zappait sur sa télévision, s'irritant assez rapidement en voyant le nombre alarmant d'émissions de variétés et de nouvelles, quand on frappa à la porte.

Avec un soupir, Kaito baissa le volume de la télévision et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir commandé quelque chose en ligne, et n'avait pas vu de vendeur à domicile depuis un long moment, pas depuis qu'il avait été sonner à la porte de tous ceux qui étaient venus l'ennuyer tout du moins. Peut-être était-ce Aoko qui venait lui demander de faire du babysitting de dernière minute ? C'était déjà arrivé après tout.

Kaito était toujours entrain de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités quand il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec Shinichi, qui tenait une petite pile de dossiers dans une main et un ordinateur portable dans l'autre, le tout avec une expression légèrement implorante.

Instinctivement, Kaito claqua la porte.

Après un moment, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, le son sembla quelque peu agacé cette fois.

Avec un profond soupir, Kaito entrouvrit la porte, mais cette fois avec une certaine appréhension. ''Je peux t'aider ?'' Demanda-t-il depuis l'embrassure de la porte. Shinichi, peu impressionné, arracha la porte de son emprise et l'ouvrit en grand, le tout d'une seule main. Kaito tressaillit. Shinichi était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur ses biceps, qui comblaient parfaitement les manches de son t-shirt, selon Kaito.

''Oui, tu peux, si tu arrêtes d'agir comme un idiot'', fit Shinichi quand Kaito réalisa qu'il reluquait ouvertement les deltoïdes (ndt : muscles de l'épaule), certes impressionnants, de Shinichi. Celui-ci agita alors les dossiers qu'il tenait sous son nez. ''Je travaille sur ces dossiers.''

Comme il ne reprit pas immédiatement, Kaito gémit et s'appuya contre la porte en penchant la tête, faisant se redresser légèrement sa chemise. Il avait vraiment besoin d'investir dans des chemises mieux ajustées. ''Comment puis-je t'aider avec tes cadavres, tantei-kun ?''

Pendant une demi-seconde, les yeux de Shinichi se posèrent sur lui, si rapidement qu'il fut convaincu de l'avoir imaginé, avant que le détective n'émette un son d'impatience et reprenne. ''J'ai besoin de faire des recherches, ce qui implique d'utiliser internet.''

''Tu utilises _internet_ pour faire des _recherches_ ? Il y a des choses que tu ne _sais pas_ ?'' Fit Kaito d'un son dramatiquement scandalisé. Ça ne sembla pas du tout amuser Shinichi. ''Je pensais que tu savais _tout_, vu la façon dont tout le monde te défini comme le Heisei Holmes, le sauveur de la police métropolitaine et tout ça. Je suppose que ce n'étais que de l'esbroufe.''

''Hilarant, vraiment,'' répliqua Shinichi d'une voix laissant facilement entendre quelque chose comme : _tu n'étais absolument pas drôle et je vais t'éviscérer à la moindre occasion_. Kaito était habitué à ce genre de réaction, principalement d'Hakuba et occasionnellement d'Aoko. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai plus internet chez moi alors je suis venu te demander si je pouvais utiliser le tiens.'' Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

''Et ton téléphone ?'' S'enquit Kaito avec espoir.

''La couverture est abominable ici,'' répondit Shinichi en sortant son, oui il l'avait toujours, téléphone rouge muni de sa dragonne au bout de laquelle était suspendu son éternel ballon de football, ce qui était assez attachant, il fallait bien le dire. Puis, il poussa l'écran vers Kaito pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait bien aucune réception. ''Je voulais changer de fournisseur pour un qui couvre ici, mais je n'y suis pas encore parvenu.''

''Mon WIFI est vraiment faible'', tenta Kaito, bien que ce ne fut pas totalement un mensonge. Son réseau était plutôt mauvais. ''Tu devras rester près de ma boxe.''

Shinichi ne sourcilla même pas. ''Ça me va très bien.''

''Qui se trouve chez moi'', insista Kaito.

''C'est évident'', acquiesça Shinichi.

''Dans ma maison, là où je vis,'' précisa Kaito.

Le regard que lui envoya Shinichi en guise de réponse aurait put couper du diamant. ''Sérieusement, Kuroba, je ne vais pas mettre de la farine dans ton sèche-cheveux ou échanger ton sucre avec du sel. Je vais tranquillement m'asseoir dans ton salon, sans rien dire, et traduire en justice des meurtriers.'' Kaito dû sembler bien peu convaincu car il roula des yeux et ajouta :''C'est une question de vie ou de mort.''

''En fait, je suis à peu près sûr que la plupart des victimes sont déjà mortes'', murmura Kaito tout en laissant, néanmoins, entrer Shinichi.

De manière assez prévisible, Shinichi avait menti. Hé bien, il s'était effectivement assis dans le salon de Kaito et avait bien traduit en justice des meurtriers sans saboter le sèche-cheveux de Kaito ni toucher à son étagère à épices, mais il avait parlé, le plus souvent à lui-même. Ce qui était assez inquiétant, surtout qu'à un moment donné, Kaito cru l'entendre dire quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à « ils n'auraient pas utilisé du morse quand même ?'' avant de taper sur son ordinateur portable, probablement pour trouver l'exacte fréquence du morse qu'il cherchait.

La chose la plus étrange cet après midi là, fut la façon dont elle s'emboita si naturellement. Kaito essaya d'oublier qu'il avait un détective de renommée mondiale, qui avait démantelé un syndicat du crime à l'âge de 17 ans (bien que Kaito l'ai fait aussi, à une échelle plus petite certes), assis dans son salon entrain d'utiliser son Wifi et de marmonner des choses étranges pour résoudre de quelconques mystères. Une fois qu'il l'eu (en grande partie) oublié, lui et son tapotage rapide sur son clavier, qui devinrent un simple bruit de fond, il se plongea dans une série policière en HD mettant en scène un détective avec une cicatrice, et ce malgré son aversion pour les détectives. En fait, la série semblait aller plus loin que la simple résolution de meurtres, ce qu'il appréciait.

Et puis, l'acteur qui jouait le détective Samonji était plutôt séduisant, donc…Il y avait de ça aussi.

Quand Shinichi refit surface quelques heures plus tard, en bâillant, Kaito en était au quatrième épisode, complètement absorbé par l'histoire. Il sursauta presque quand Shinichi remarqua, non sans une certaine surprise :''Tu regardes Détective Samonji ?''

''Mmuhm.'' Marmonna Kaito en le regardant vaguement. ''Je me passerai de ton jugement.''

''Non, non, je ne critiquais pas. J'adore cette série.'' En disant cela, Shinichi s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de Kaito, qui failli tomber du canapé sous la surprise. Il était si proche que Kaito pouvait aisément sentir son parfum, une étrange combinaison de thé au jasmin et d'aiguilles de pin broyées.

Ils finirent par regarder deux autres épisodes ensemble. Au milieu du troisième, qui était assez terrifiant, centré sur un tueur en série qui tuait par électrocution continue, Kaito se leva pour se faire du café.

''Tu veux quelque chose pendant que je suis debout ?'' Demanda-t-il en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

''Tout ce que tu prends pour toi ira bien, merci,'' répondit distraitement Shinichi.

Kaito se trouvait à mi-chemin de la cuisine quand il réalisa qu'il avait volontairement offert de préparer du café à Shinichi, une perspective absolument domestique et très horrifiante.

Repoussant rapidement cette pensée, préférant se tourner vers des pensées particulièrement horribles pour effacer ça, comme le poisson et ce que Hakuba et Aoko faisaient en tant que couple marié, Kaito se mit au travail. Il hésita à ajouter du sucre ou de la crème dans le café de Shinichi et fini par décider de mettre une petite cuillère de sucre. Shinichi avait une personnalité plutôt amère à laquelle conviendrai un café presque noir, non ?

En fin de compte, ça ne sembla pas avoir la moindre importance, car quand Kaito donna sa tasse à Shinichi, celui-ci en but la moitié sans perdre une minute. Kaito cligna des yeux, ahuri par cette marque de confiance.

''J'aurais pu mettre du sel dedans,'' balbutia-t-il quand Shinichi lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant clairement pourquoi Kaito restait debout à côté du canapé, sa tasse à la main, au lieu de s'asseoir.

Shinichi haussa les épaules et prit une autre gorgée. ''J'aime aussi le café salé.''

Secouant la tête, Kaito se rassit et ils se remirent à regarder la télévision dans un silence agréable.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, désorienté et inexplicablement enfoui sous une couverture. La télévision avait été coupée, les lumières éteintes et il n'y plus aucune trace de Shinichi ni de ses dossiers, bien que Kaito ait remarqué que sa tasse de café était toujours à côté de la sienne sur la table basse.

* * *

Kaito ne vit pas Shinichi pendant plusieurs jours, à l'exception d'une fois, où il se rendait au théâtre et que Shinichi sortait prendre son courrier. Ils avaient alors établi un contact amical et échangé des signes de tête. Kaito était persuadé que même si ils avaient conclu une sorte d'accord silencieux pour ne pas s'entretuer à vue, ils n'interagiraient probablement pas souvent en dehors de ce contexte.

Il avait eu tord, cependant, se retrouvant devant la maison de Shinichi le mardi suivant.

Ce n'était, en revanche, pas de sa faute (ou du moins, il avait essayé de s'en convaincre). Il n'y avait pas la climatisation chez lui, en fait, et il faisait au moins 18 millions de degrés. Il était donc parfaitement justifié de ramper jusqu'à chez Shinichi, torse nu et suffisamment transpirant pour remplir plusieurs baignoires, pour quémander l'utilisation de sa climatisation. Non, il n'était pas pathétique, du tout, c'était justifié.

Inutile de dire que sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

Shinichi ouvrit la porte au deuxième coup accompagné d'un courant d'air froid et portant un t-shirt en coton surdimensionné glissant sur la courbe de ses épaules et de ses hanches. Il ne transpirait même pas un petit peu. Kaito l'en détesta presque, en quelque sorte.

Il fut à moitié ennuyé et intrigué quand les yeux de Shinichi se posèrent sur ses cheveux au moment même où il le vit. Avait-il l'air si pitoyable que ça ? Il tendit la main pour balayer sa frange (détrempée) de son visage et grimaça en sentant à quel point son visage était glissant. Oui, il avait l'air aussi pitoyable que ça. Il aurait peut-être dû essayer un bain glacé au lieu de sacrifier sa fierté pour de la climatisation. L'hypothermie valait mieux que ça.

''Je peux t'aider ?'' Fini par demander Shinichi, une fois qu'il eu jugé en silence l'état de nudité actuel de Kaito. (Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensa Kaito en voyant son regard se poser sur son abdomen.) Il se racla la gorge en clignant rapidement des yeux.

''Bien, euh…'' commença Kaito, tripotant maladroitement les poches de son short, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains que par réelle nécessité, ''tu vois, il fait comme 50 millions de degrés… ?''

Un côté de la belle bouche dévastatrice de Shinichi se releva. ''En fait, il fait 38, mais oui, je vois.''

''Je n'ai pas l'air conditionné,'' annonça Kaito.

''Moi non plus,'' répondit Shinichi. Avant que Kaito ne puisse exiger de savoir si il avait vendu son âme au diable pour bénéficier d'une fraicheur perpétuelle (et si oui, comment il pourrait en faire de même), il poursuivit : ''Mais j'ai huit ventilateurs ''.

Kaito fondit presque sur place. _Huit ventilateurs_, seigneur dieu. Il attendit alors que Shinichi l'invite à entrer.

''Alors,'' reprit-il quand Shinichi ne continua pas.

''Alors, si tu veux que je partage mes ventilateurs avec toi, tu dois le demander,'' sourit-t-il en levant les sourcils. Kaito voulu les brûler, aussi jolis et courbés soient-ils.

''Sérieusement, tantei-kun ?'' Quand Shinichi ne céda pas, se contentant d'un large sourire on ne peut plus serein, Kaito poussa un soupir et mit son visage dans ses mains. ''Veux-tu bien partager tes ventilateurs avec moi, oh génial Shinichi-sama ?'' Grommela-t-il entre ses doigts.

''Et bien, si le grand Kaito KID me le demande, bien sûr, je peux le faire,'' râla faussement Shinichi, exaspérant Kaito. Puis, il s'écarta gracieusement pour le laisser entrer. Kaito faillit pleurer de joie en sentant combien la maison était fraiche.

La maison de Shinichi était non décorée et bien organisée, comme il s'y attendait venant de lui. Pourtant, il y avait quand même une limite entre minimaliste et triste, et cet endroit penchait d'avantage vers le triste que le minimaliste. Kaito balaya le salon du regard, salon qui contenait un canapé, une table basse vide, une télévision montée sur le mur du fond et une plante en pot qui semblait avoir traversé plusieurs guerres et un ou deux bombardements nucléaires. Oh, et il y avait aussi quelques ventilateurs placés stratégiquement tout autour de la pièce, mais c'était tout.

''Ça,'' annonça Kaito en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la pièce et faisant sursauter Shinichi de surprise, ''c'est _tragique_.''

''Pff.'' Fit-il en passant à côté de Kaito pour se diriger vers le canapé, où il se jeta mélodramatiquement. ''Je peux te rappeler que je viens juste d_'emménager_ ? C'est normal de ne pas avoir beaucoup de choses.''

''Bien sûr, c'est normal,'' répliqua Kaito en lorgnant d'un œil critique les murs blancs complètement dénués de toute décoration, ''mais c'est juste que…'' fit-il en secouant la tête. ''On dirait qu'un homme d'affaire d'âge mur et déprimé, dont la femme et les enfants viennent de partir, a décoré sa nouvelle maison. Et ce tout en pleurant sur son sort toutes les nuits et en luttant contre l'envie de céder à l'alcoolisme.''

Shinichi cligna des yeux.

''Le fait est que,'' conclut Kaito, ''c'est triste.''

''Et que recommandes-tu que je fasse ?'' Gémit Shinichi, en laissant tomber un bras sur son visage. ''J'ai déjà une table basse parce que ma mère m'a hurlé dessus et une plante parce que Ran m'a fait tout un speech sur l'apport en dioxyde de carbone.''

Tout en le regardant fixement, Kaito lui demanda très lentement :''Es-tu entrain de me dire qu'il y a eu un moment où tout ce que tu avais ici c'était la télévision et le canapé ?''

''Hum…'' Shinichi s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas important, cependant.''

''Pour toi seulement, tantei-kun,'' murmura Kaito avec un soupir. Il se frotta l'arête du nez, sentant une migraine pointer. ''Procure toi une étagère, adopte un chat, achète de l'art moderne inutile.'' Dit-il en repoussant ses cheveux à moitié secs de son visage, et en s'appuyant plus lourdement sur une jambe. '' Sinon, je ne veux plus venir te rendre visite.''

''Peut-être que je devrais laisser ça comme ça alors,'' remarqua Shinichi, pensif.

Kaito chercha quelque chose à lui jeter à la figure, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre était la plante en pot, et il ne voulait pas la soumettre à plus d'horreurs. Finalement, il décida de rouler des yeux et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Shinichi avec un bruit légèrement humide. ''Ne prétends pas que tu ne m'aimes pas.''

''Ce n'est pas prétendre si c'est la vérité,'' répondit Shinichi, mais il souriait légèrement malgré tout, aussi Kaito préféra considérer ça comme une victoire personnelle.

Après que Shinichi l'ai forcé à mettre l'une de ses chemises de rechange, pour une raison qu'il n'a pas spécifiée, ils finirent par travailler sur certaines affaires de Shinichi. Hé bien, Shinichi y travaillait, tandis que Kaito se contentait de faire des commentaires inutiles du type :''Oh mon Dieu, la _moitié_ de son cerveau est par terre, pourquoi tu ne _réagis pas_'' et ''je parie que c'est le majordome, c'est toujours le majordome'', et ce jusqu'à ce que Shinichi finisse par avoir faim et qu'il essaye de cuisiner quelque chose. Opération qui se termina presque par un incendie et une visite aux urgences. Mais, heureusement, Kaito réussi à sauver la situation pendant que Shinichi était relégué à bouder depuis la table de la cuisine, où il se tenait l'avant bras légèrement rougit.

Finalement, ils partagèrent des ramens froids que Kaito avait préparés et débattus sur le dernier épisode de détective Samonji. Une fois terminé, Shinichi insista pour faire la vaisselle, mais en tout bon invité qui se respecte, Kaito insista pour la sécher. Ils finirent par se tenir côte-à-côte devant le trop petit évier de Shinichi, riant aux éclats en se voyant devenir de plus en plus mousseux. Au final, la chemise empruntée de Kaito était déjà trempée et à changer au moment où la vaisselle était rangée. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Shinichi insista pour qu'il en prenne _encore_ une autre, la lui mettant dans les mains avant que Kaito ne puisse refuser.

Une fois Kaito revêtu de sa seconde chemise de la journée, ils finirent par jouer à un jeu vidéo de stratégie populaire, quelque chose que Shinichi avait laissé dernière lui depuis qu'il avait cessé d'être Conan. Étrangement, Shinichi était vraiment mauvais à ces choses là et Kaito le battit huit fois sur dix, à sa plus grande joie et à l'horreur de Shinichi.

Ce n'est que vers sept heures et demi, lorsque le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et que les grillons commençaient à peine à gazouiller, que Shinichi jeta un coup d'œil à Kaito et commenta, doucement :'' Quand comptes-tu rentrer chez toi ?''

Kaito se renfrogna, il avait été chez Shinichi presque toute la journée et il n'avait pas… il ne s'était pas énervé contre Shinichi ou n'avait ressentit le besoin de se mettre en colère pour quoi que ce soit. Il s'était _amusé_, chose qu'il n'avait faite qu'avec Aoko et Hakuba, en de très rares occasions.

''Euh,'' marmonna Kaito quand Shinichi ne cessa pas de le regarder. ''Je suppose… je suppose que je devrais y aller à présent, pas vrai ?''

''Tu n'es pas obligé,'' lui assura sérieusement Shinichi, et Kaito eut l'étrange envie soudaine de s'approcher de lui et de l'attirer contre lui pour embrasser sa jolie bouche légèrement contrariée. Une envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de tracer la ligne de sa clavicule avec son pouce et de se réveiller à côté de lui tous les matins.

Au lieu de ça, parce que ce genre de pensées étaient dangereuses et ne menaient qu'à des choses sombres et déchirés, il sourit et haleta dramatiquement, une main sur son cœur. ''Le noble Kudo Shinichi invite-t-il un humble criminel comme moi à rester pour la nuit ?'' Il vit alors Shinichi rouler des yeux et le frapper avec un dossier qui trainait par là.

Finalement, Kaito resta jusqu'à onze heures, jusqu'à ce que Shinichi ait les yeux engourdis par le sommeil et se mit à bâiller adorablement, et alors, il lui fut bien difficile de partir.

* * *

Kaito était entrain de faire des recherches sur son prochain lieu de cambriolage (le mystérieux manoir d'un millionnaire qui avait amassé des bijoux à l'image d'un dragon anthropomorphe (ndt : à forme humaine)), prenant des notes et cherchant en vain différents plans de la bâtisse, lorsqu'une paire de mains s'abattit sur ses épaules avec assez de force pour le faire sursauter.

Naturellement, le premier réflexe de Kaito fut de se lever, de se tourner et de lever la jambe vers l'intrus, mais vu qu'il s'agissait (assez étonnement) de Shinichi, son pied ne rencontra que l'air alors que celui-ci s'écartait avec la grâce d'un danseur (Shinichi danseur de ballet, Kaito devra y repenser plus tard, de préférence seul pour pouvoir rougir sans être jugé).

''Pas besoin d'être aussi _violent_'', fit Shinichi avec air excessivement satisfait de lui même.

Avec un soupir, Kaito baissa la jambe, se rassit à son bureau et revint cliquer sur sa barre de recherche. ''Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné de clef.''

''Ta porte d'entrée était ouverte,'' répondit tranquillement Shinichi en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Kaito. ''Ou peut-être l'ai-je crochetée avec une épingle, qui sait.'' Sourit-il.

Résistant à l'envie de dire quelque chose comme :''J'aime un homme qui sait entrer par effraction dans des lieux sécurisés,'' parce que, euh, _voilà_, Kaito lui fit simplement remarquer :''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens pensent que tu es un honnête citoyen'', dit-il en parcourant encore quelques pages de résultats en plissant le nez.

Shinichi se mit à rire en rebondissant sur le lit d'une façon qui semblait être un reste de son époque en tant que Conan. ''C'est parce que je ne présente pas ouvertement mon activité illégale.'' Dans le reflet de son ordinateur, Kaito vit Shinichi plisser les yeux. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, d'ailleurs ?''

Scandalisé, Kaito pivota sur sa chaise en imitant une expression bouche bée tout en se serrant théâtralement la poitrine. ''Je suis vexé, tantei-kun. Je pensais que tu étais un vrai fan.'' Quand Shinichi cligna des yeux, peu impressionné, pour toute réponse, Kaito reprit d'un ton hautain :''J'ai un hold-up de prévu dans quelques jours.''

''Oh, c'est vrai.'' Fit Shinichi, la compréhension apparaissant sur son visage. ''C'est chez cette personne, Wakayama, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu dans les journaux.'' Sourit-il, de façon suffisamment mielleuse pour faire plisser les yeux à Kaito. ''Cependant, je pensais que tu prévoyais les choses bien à l'avance. Tu ne t'y prends pas un peu tard ?''

''_Excuse-moi_, mais certains de mes hold-up les plus réussis ont été planifiés la veille au soir.'' Malgré tout, il gémit en reposant les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur. ''Bien que ce ne soit clairement pas l'un d'entre eux. Il n'y a aucune information sur le manoir sur internet.''

''Vraiment ?'' S'enquit Shinichi en inclinant la tête, comme un petit chiot absolument adorable. Mais bon, Kaito était probablement biaisé à ce sujet, probablement. ''Hé bien, peu importe. L'aménagement de l'endroit ne permet, de toute façon, pas vraiment de _t'arrêter_. Il y a beaucoup de sorties et de conduits d'aérations. Tu peux surement aussi sauter par la fenêtre. C'est une zone plutôt venteuse, donc ça sera parfait pour ton deltaplane.'' Il s'interrompit un instant, pensif. ''J'ai entendu dire qu'ils gardaient le bijou au septième étage. Pourquoi ne planifies-tu pas une astuce pour distraire tout le monde pendant que tu pars par la fenêtre ? Je pense qu'il y en a quelques unes dans la salle d'exposition. Elles vont probablement être barrées, blindées et tout ça, mais tu peux surement trouver le moyen d'en remplacer une avant le vol. Réparateur de fenêtre, ça te tente ?''

Surpris, Kaito fronça les sourcils. C'était bien plus d'informations sur le manoir qu'il n'en avait trouvées en une heure de recherche. ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment tu sais tout ça ?''

Shinichi agita la main avec dédain. ''J'y suis allé une fois, quand j'étais Conan. Je crois que Sonoko était amie avec la fille ainée du groupe Wakayama.'' Sourit-il, amusé. Kaito voulait l'embrasser, vraiment. ''Suis-je suffisamment utile, KID ?''

''Oui,'' acquiesça Kaito en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Shinichi avant de se remettre à faire ses plans.

Étonnement, Shinichi était toujours sur le lit de Kaito quand il termina la plupart de ses préparatifs. La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait changé de position et était à présent allongé, endormi. Kaito observa les montées et descentes constantes et immuables de sa poitrine, la façon dont ses cheveux se posaient minutieusement sur son oreiller, son air détendu, paisible et tranquille et il réalisa à quel point il était en mal de lui.

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder Shinichi, plus depuis le diner qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir là, plus depuis qu'ils avaient fait la vaisselle et regardé détective Samonji ensemble. C'est en voyant Shinichi rire de quelque chose à l'écran, ce qui le fit sourire même si il n'avait pas saisi ce qui était réellement drôle, qu'il décida d'enfin faire _quelque chose_.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée de chez Shinichi (qui était toujours aussi inquiétante), alors qu'il avait enfin rassemblé le courage d'aller lui confesser son amour éternel, Kaito eu la malchance de le découvrir entrain d'étreindre une fille presque aussi jolie que lui à qui il murmurait à l'oreille. Sans doute des choses comme : c'est mieux pour toi, je te traiterai mieux ou encore je prendrais soin de toi. Des choses mielleuses, douces, amoureuses…

Des choses que Shinichi _ne lui_ dirait absolument _jamais_.

Pendant une minute, il resta figé dans l'entrée minuscule de Shinichi, bouche bée alors qu'il se sentait se pétrifier, et ce jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne jette un coup d'œil vers lui et ne le voit transformé en statue.

''Oh !'' Couina-t-elle - Kaito sentit son cœur s'effondrer, même sa _voix_ était jolie- avant qu'elle ne détache doucement ses mains de Shinichi. Sa robe flottait autour de ses genoux. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. ''Shinichi, euh…''

_Ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms_, pensa Kaito en sentant son âme le quitter, _nous on ne s'appelle même pas par nos prénoms…_

Alors que Kaito se consumait silencieusement de l'intérieur, Shinichi cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller en voyant Kaito. A la seconde où ils commencèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, il devint soudainement rougissant et visiblement troublé, une rougeur que Kaito aurait trouvée adorable dans n'importe quel autre contexte en dehors de celui-là. ''Oh mon… Kuroba ?'' Sa voix était haute, étranglée et embarrassée, et Kaito voulu presque se mettre en boule et pleurer pour les dix-sept prochaines heures.

Au lieu de ça, il fit simplement un faux sourire et un pas en arrière. ''Désolé, euh… de vous avoir interrompu. Je vais juste…'' Kaito dû s'interrompre un instant pour respirer avant de reprendre. '' Y aller. Désolé.'' Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Tous ses muscles semblaient s'être atrophiés en quelques secondes.

Le regard sur le visage de Shinichi était impossible à lire. De même, la fille semblait être un peu perdue alors que son regard alternait entre eux.

Après un autre moment douloureux, au cours duquel Kaito continuait de se dessécher et de mourir de l'intérieur, et où Shinichi ne cessait de tenter de bouger les mains ou de balbutier quelque chose, la jeune fille lança les mains en l'air et eu un profond soupir.

''Je ne peux pas regarder ça'', dit-elle catégoriquement avant de se tourner vers Kaito. ''Je ne sors pas avec Shinichi. Il est comme mon petit frère. Mon petit frère de _six ans_ qui _m'a menti_ pendant _plus d'un an_.''

''Tu n'abandonneras jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ?'', marmonna Shinichi derrière elle. ''J'ai _dit_ que j'étais désolé.''

''Je traverse une très mauvaise rupture,'' continua la fille, l'ignorant complètement, ''et donc je suis venue ici pour me faire réconforter, mais tout ce dont Shinichi pouvait me parler c'était _d'adopter un chat_.''

Shinichi eu l'air horrifié. ''Ran !'' cria-t-il, scandalisé et absolument adorable. Kaito sentit alors son cœur revenir doucement à la vie.

''Alors, '' reprit Ran, les mains sur les hanches et imposante au possible, ''j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, il a été désolé et il m'a serré dans ses bras. C'est alors que tu es entré. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous scandaleux ou quoi que ce soit du genre.'' Là-dessus, elle tourna la tête vers Shinichi et le frappa plusieurs fois à la poitrine. Le faisant s'étouffer comme si il avait été poignardé. ''Maintenant je vais devoir me rendre à Osaka pour me faire réconforter. Tu _ferais mieux_ de régler tes sentiments avec Kuroba-kun, parce que c'est pathétique.''

Sur ce, elle passa devant Kaito, reprit ses chaussures et s'en alla, laissant un lourd silence peser derrière elle.

Kaito finit par le briser, une fois qu'il eu récupéré son âme et qu'il ne se sentit plus aussi désespéré. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'adopter un chat ?''

D'une façon assez inattendue, Shinichi devint rose. ''C'est… arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle,'' grommela-t-il en détournant le regard. Kaito le regarda étrangement, ahuri.

''Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.''

Lentement, Shinichi leva les yeux pour le sonder du regard à travers ses longs cils. Quand Kaito continua à le regarder sans comprendre, il gémit et, en se précipitant vers lui, saisi sa main et commença à le tirer vers le salon. Ce n'était en aucun cas une expérience désagréable, si on considérait que la main de Shinichi était douce et chaude, mais le choc provoqua panique et chahut en lui. ''Hé, qu'est-ce que tu…''

Il se tut quand Shinichi le fit entrer dans le salon.

La pièce n'était pas… hé bien, il ne pouvait toujours pas vraiment l'appeler un _chez soi_, même si il y avait certainement une amélioration depuis la dernière fois que Kaito était venu. La télévision, le canapé, la plante en pot et la table basse étaient toujours à leur place, mais un des murs avait été recouvert d'étagères en chêne massif, remplies de livres divers, de classeurs et de ce qui ressemblait à des médailles. Il y avait également plusieurs toiles disposées à côté de la télévision, des toiles remplies de couleurs vives et tachetées, de lignes élégantes ainsi que de formes géométriques occasionnelles, de l'art moderne en somme.

''Tout ce qui me manque, c'est le chat,'' murmura Shinichi et Kaito se tourna vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?'' Demanda-t-il, soufflé, ça _ne_ pouvait _pas_ être… ce n'était pas…

Paraissant mal à l'aise, Shinichi se frotta l'arrière de la tête. ''Hé bien, tu sais, c'était… la première fois que tu es venu, tu m'as dit de prendre une étagère, un chat et de l'art moderne, sinon tu ne viendrais plus, alors je… j'ai trouvé une étagère et de l'art moderne, et j'essayais de trouver un chat.''

''Pourquoi ?'' S'enquit Kaito, presque effrayé par la réponse.

Les yeux de Shinichi étaient clairs, brillants et dévastateurs tandis qu'il le regardait. Kaito avait l'impression de pouvoir passer des jours, des semaines, voir même des _années_ à essayer de retracer ses yeux. ''Parce que je veux que tu me rendes visite'', avoua Shinichi. Sa voix était calme, sérieuse et vulnérable, tellement fragile et sans défense. ''Parce que je veux être avec toi.''

Peut-être était-il un peu présomptueux, mais après avoir entendu ça, Kaito doutait que quiconque puisse se retenir. C'est ainsi qu'il justifia le fait de pousser Shinichi contre le canapé et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse plus respirer.

''Je veux être avec toi aussi,'' murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Shinichi. Il sentit plutôt que vit Shinichi lui sourire tandis que ses mains remontaient sur son dos pour se poser sur sa nuque. ''Toujours.''

''Dans ce cas, le chat peut être notre premier enfant'', murmura Shinichi, puis il fit quelque chose de spectaculaire avec sa langue et les chats étaient la dernière chose que Kaito avait en tête.

Rétrospectivement, pensa Kaito, coincé derrière Shinichi alors qu'ils regardaient détective Samonji sur leur canapé, quatre ans plus tard, leur chat assis sur leurs pieds, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas parti quand Kudo Shinichi avait emménagé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**…Ouais.**

**A bientôt ! – Luna**


End file.
